Nick J Should Be a Model
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: JONAS. When Joe gets his film developed, he notices most of the pictures are of Nick. Nick notices too. Joe/Nick. Joick. Oneshot. Incest. Slash


**Nick J Should Be a Model**

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

**Pairing:** Joe/Nick [Joick]

**Summary:** When Joe gets his film developed, he notices most of the pictures are of Nick. Nick notices too.

**Warnings:** incest, slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers.

**Babblings: **I'm not sure how some of my watchers will take this, but it's just a small snippet to show you what's been taking up my time. For Severus Falter's prompt over at LJ. I have a bunch more stories over there if anyone's interested.

Also. It's not really in the JONAS universe. I'm just abusing it.

xXx

Joe doesn't know when he became the unofficial family photographer, but he doesn't have much to complain about, really. He uses it as an excuse to get Kevin to relax, to get Frankie to do cartwheels, to get Nick to smile. He knows that Nick mostly only smiles so Joe won't use horrid pictures as ammo later, but Joe can't help but think that Nick can't really take a horrid picture. His curls are always perfectly in place, his teeth always white. Somehow he can make the dark circles under his eyes disappear and the exhaustion in his eyes evaporate. Joe wonders how he does it, especially when he spends half as much time in front of a mirror as Joe.

He loves being on tour, loves the general feeling of being busy all the time. If they ever had time to slow down and take a breather, Joe thinks he would be able to take another step, so he keeps himself busy. He's always spazzing about something, always making jokes, and, lately, he has been keeping his camera with him. Nick grumbles under his breath about it and the muscles in his neck tense whenever Joe makes them _stop, pose, repeat_.

When Joe finally thinks he has a few thousand pictures, he drags Nick off for an adventure into the city, rushing out when Father Jonas has his back turned.

Nick frowns and Joe wishes that he weren't driving, that maybe he could catch Nick unawares. He thinks maybe he'd make a big poster of it and hang it in his room – just to spite his younger brother. Because sometimes Joe has this uncontrollable need to act six-years-old and he knows it drives Nick nuts.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Nick asks, forcing the frown off his face so that now he's just serious, not pouty.

"The same place I always go," Joe replies, grinning.

"And that is _where_?" Nick questions, annoyed.

"It's this place downtown. They _know_ me there."

Nick raises his eyebrow like he thinks Joe is an idiot and says, "_Everyone_ knows you. You're Joe Jonas."

"Duh," Joe says eloquently. "I just mean that they know me _personally_ because I've been in there a few times and the old lady knows how to keep her mouth shut."

"Oh," Nick says, settling back into the seat and closing his eyes.

It doesn't take them too long to get to their destination, but by the time Joe pulls up in front, Nick's sound asleep in the passenger seat. Joe, ever the older brother, considers just letting him sleep, because God knows they never get enough shut eye, but leaving Nicholas Jonas asleep in a car when crazy fangirls could be anywhere doesn't seem like such a good idea. So he nudges Nick gently and Nick's eyes flutter open and for a moment he just looks so pretty that Joe almost leans in a little closer to get a better look.

"Come on, Nick J," he ends up saying, tugging on Nick's shirt. "We're here. I don't think you want to be left in the car."

"Nnn, fine," Nick mutters, unbuckling himself, pulling on his shades, and stepping out of the car. The street he finds himself on isn't too busy. The photo shop is tucked away in a quiet corner.

They walk inside and it smells of chemicals and ink and food that someone had probably had for lunch. Joe waltzes up to the counter and dings the little bell. A couple moments later, an older woman walks out, her long, grey hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Oh, Joe," she says, smiling. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know, Stella" Joe replies, giving her his money-maker grin. "We've been super busy as of late. Business and all."

She nods and moves her eyes past Joe to give Nick a long, questioning look. "This must be your brother. You look so much alike."

"No," Joe pleasantly disagrees. "I'm definitely better looking."

Nick snorts at this, but doesn't bother to argue. "You gonna give her the film?"

"Oh, yeah," Joe says, reaching in his pocket and handing her his memory card. "I just want one of all of 'em."

For an hour or so, they sit together on a bench, chatting with Stella, leaning close together as they normally do, each unaware of such things as personal bubbles. She sometimes looks over at them when a photo pops out and gives them a look that Joe doesn't quite understand, but he lets it slide, because he's enjoying himself and it's not very often that it's just him and Nick, relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

Finally, she puts the massive amount of photos in an envelope and sends them off with a wave and a chuckle.

It's not until later that night when they are alone in their hotel room that Joe takes out the envelope and flips through the pictures. He's halfway through before he notices that there's a theme.

"What's up?" Nick asks, obviously noticing the odd look on Joe's face.

"Nothin'," Joe says shortly, putting them back in the envelope and tucking it under his arm.

"Oh, no," Nick says. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. Don't freak out."

"Let me see the pictures," Nick demands, holding out his hand. "Cough them up."

"No," Joe replies firmly. Before he has time to blink, Nick is on top of him, tickling his sides, telling him to give up because he's going to win no matter what. But Joe is just as stubborn as Nick sometimes and he says no through his tears of laughter and shoves the envelope up his shirt like that's somehow going to get Nick to stop. Nick doesn't even skip a beat before his hand is up Joe's shirt and his fingers are against Joe's abs. Joe's breath hitches and he stops breathing long enough for Nick to grab the pictures.

And then Nick is off, sitting on the other side of the bed, rapidly flipping through the photos. Joe watches Nick face nervously because he knows that Nick is smarter than he is in a lot of way and it'll only be a moment before he notices the same thing Joe did.

Suddenly, Nick looks up and eyes Joe with a questioning look. "Joe, what the- They're all of me. Well, mostly. But. Seriously. What the-"

"I don't know," Joe interrupts. "I didn't even realize. I think it's just – sometimes you're so _pretty_. Well, all the time, really, and, it's just. It's easy to take pictures of you."

Nick chortles. "You think I'm _pretty_?"

"Well," Joe contemplates. "Yeah. Definitely."

This seems to throw Nick off for a second, like he isn't quite sure what to say to that, and Joe wonders if maybe he should have kept his big mouth shut. "You're kinda pretty yourself," Nick says and he says it like it's not the first time he's ever thought that.

"Oh," Joe whispers because he doesn't know what else to say.

And then Nick's on his again, but he's not tickling, he's just touching and, god, it's just so perfect, and he thinks that he may know the logic behind having so many pictures of Nick. He reaches up, pulls Nick closer to him, kisses him on that beautiful mouth.

"Those pictures are pretty good," Nick whispers against Joe's mouth, his breathing hot and heavy. "We should do something with them."

"No," Joe says, wrapping his arms around Nick, kissing him again, sweetly. "Those are just for me."


End file.
